


To Cherish and To Hold

by jellyyscribs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyyscribs/pseuds/jellyyscribs
Summary: Another short piece about hands because I cannot be contained. This time it's The Iron Bull's hands, specifically holding them.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	To Cherish and To Hold

It happens as an accident she thinks, an accident by some strange occurrence that happened twice in one day, but she brushes that thought aside for it it’s her only explanation, because they’ve never done _this_ before. Despite doing many other _things._

It’s a simple enough kind of day full of mundane work for the Inquisitor. She’s travelling through the Hinterlands gathering elfroot and embrium and other healing herbs she can find to stock up back at Skyhold. While she’s out doing that she also makes a point to check in on those harbouring at the Crossroads. They’ve been extremely self sufficient as of late and don’t really need her help anymore but her presence is welcomed warmly and brightly by everyone there. It’s a pretty routine afternoon and seeing as the area was secured by the Inquisition ages ago she isn’t actually in any danger during her particular work. She doesn’t take a party to accompany her, instead it’s just the iron Bull with her for company’s sake, per his insistence. Not that she was resilient to the idea of his company in any way. 

The first occurrence is when they’re on the outskirts of the Crossroads. She spots a small patch of crystal grace, something they never have enough of, up a grassy hill and makes course towards it. She’s not in a rush, taking the trek with Iron Bull beside her as they make light conversation while enjoying the balmy weather they’ve been graced with. Bull walks close enough to her that every once in a while he playfully bumps her in the shoulder with his arm, each time making her smile and attempt to shove back to no avail. About halfway up the hill, as Bull ‘bumps’ into her for the fifth time, it’s different. His fingers lightly brush against hers; she thinks nothing of it, until she notices that he hasn’t pulled away, his fingers still lingering around hers. She glances at him furtively but it turns out to be pointless because he’s acting as though he isn’t doing anything, he’s looking ahead at their path and still talking about a troll he and the Chargers came across unexpectedly one time on a mission. During her distraction at trying to look at him, she feels his fingers wrap gently around hers, as if barely there. The pressure is so light, his fingers loosely draped around hers, enough that she could pull away if she wanted to, but also enough to leave her confused as to whether the action was accidental or not. Seeing as Bull made no difference in his own demeanour as they walked. She remained silent in her stupor, contemplating what she realized was a silly thing to get worked up over, they had done so much more than interlock fingers and yet she couldn’t focus on anything but the warmth emanating from where the tips of their fingers made contact, and how that warmth seemed to spread down through the rest of her. It wasn’t until Bull had pulled away as if they weren’t just holding hands moments ago when they reached the crystal grace. 

“You gonna grab some Boss? Or are you just waiting for me to do it so you can watch me work, and by work I mean bend over and put on a show for you.” Bull smirked. 

That pulled her out of her reverie as she lets out a light laugh. “You know, seeing as I’m the one usually bending over, I wouldn’t be opposed to a bit of a show.” She grinned back. 

Bull gave a hearty chuckle as he did just that, making an elaborate display of his gathering of the crystal grace. “Whatever the lady wishes.”

They both might have been joking, but she wasn’t going to waste the opportunity either of watching the muscles in his backside flex with work. And once again within a matter of moments she found herself speechless because of the Iron Bull. Only this time he made it obvious he knew exactly what he was doing and the effect he had on her, which made the first moment more confusing, but she decided to push that thought to the side and enjoy her free show. 

The second occurrence feels much more deliberate. They’ve made it into the Crossroads and some interesting trinkets catch her eye from a merchant's’ cart. As she’s bartering with the merchant using her demure and feminine charm (she hears Bull snorting as she starts), the Iron, Bull stands idly by, pretending to look at what other items the merchant has to sell. Bull stands close to her and this time she feels his palm against hers and his fingers fully envelop her hand. Once again it catches her off guard. It’s a simple action, yet it feels far more intimate than anything they’ve done before, she ends up trailing off mid-joke but Bull quickly finishes the joke for her (he’s heard her attempts at flirtatious charm before). His thumb grazes across the inside of her wrist and she feels her face begin to blush, but it also refocuses her. She spares Bull a quick glance before turning her full attention back to the merchant. She swears she saw a smirk, but if it existed it’s gone as quickly as it came and now they’re just casually holding hands while picking up trinkets for their friends back at Skyhold.

They never talk about it, the hand holding. But it happens more frequently as time passes. An exchange of a sentiment that never needs to be said between them. Like after some particularly rough battles and she’s drained of mana ready to fall over, a brush of fingers against her own poses a query and she’ll respond with a squeeze and just in time a sturdy body of support keeps her standing until she’s ready to keep going. Other times she gives a playful tap in response because she’s fine and doesn’t need to be fussed over-- that gets her a tight grip in response because she’s not being fussed over, they’re just being careful, it’s their duty to protect her, despite knowing that she can take care of herself, it can’t be helped. 

Other times it’s more serious, like when Bull comes back all but completely carried into Skyhold by the Chargers. What was meant to be a ‘fun team-bonding exercise took a turn for the bloody at the Iron Bull’s expense. He’s breathing heavily and barely conscious. She can see some deep wounds from a dragon attack but luckily the bleeding has stopped. They’re quick to get him to the infirmary and she never leaves his side. Her hand also never escapes his, gripping it tightly, vigilant in monitoring that life still pulses through him. It does, his heartbeat remains strong she can feel it, yet she can’t help but overreact a little. She’s scared and she squeezes a little harder and nearly drops the hand when it squeezes back. She looks at the Iron Bull and he has a weary but smug grin on his face. 

“Don’t worry Kadan, you should see what we ended up doing to that dragon.” He says. 

She gives a weak laugh but she’s smiling nonetheless. “Krem told me, it sounds like the dragon got away scott-free if you ask me.”

“Agh, I knew I should have told them not to say anything before I passed out.” Bull grumbles in response, but he’s still grinning at her. 

Her hand never lets go of his, still squeezing just as tightly as earlier, they may be joking around but her fears aren’t quite completely quelled yet. She uses her free hand to trace along his face and jaw, reassuring herself that everything’s okay. She’s lost in her action until a familiar pressure around her fingers squeezes again- refocusing her back to the present. She looks at his face which takes on a serious expression. 

“I’m fine. Really.” He pauses for a beat. “But thank you for being here.” 

She’s not really sure how to respond, she’s certain no amount of words can accurately describe how she feels but she’s certain that everything that needs to be said already has as she twines her fingers around his, tightly, playfully, _lovingly._

And she doesn’t plan on letting go any time soon. 


End file.
